hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpy Ghostface
Jumpy Ghostface is a rabbit and a member of First Squad. He is Hero 088 and the king of Rabbit Castle. Before joining HighRoller He and Spotter the rabbit had to compete to be the Rabbit King. After beating Spotter, the old Rabbit King chose him to be the new one. Because of that, Spotter became jealous and ran away from Rabbit Castle seeking to train with the Masters of Darkness (not seen in "Ninja Fight", the episode where Spotter appears) to have revenge on Jumpy. Part of High Roller's army Some years ago or months ago, Rabbit King and the other kings and queens joined High Roller and took the humans' homes, as seen in Parrot King's flashback in Parrot Castle. Joining Big Green Jumpy Ghostface and the other rabbits terrorized the Humans until Big Green came to stop them. Rabbit King and other rabbits captured Commander ApeTrully then Mighty Ray and Sonia. When Lin Chung came and saved them, Rabbit King challenged them to a jump rope battle. Lin Chung tried to beat Rabbit King with the help of Mighty Ray and Sonia, but Rabbit King proved to be too strong. Lin Chung gets an idea and tells Mighty Ray to hypnotize Rabbit King, thus confusing him. Lin chung was then able to beat Rabbit King. Having been impressed by Lin Chung's skill, Jumpy agreed to joining Big Green also becoming a member of First Squad. About Jumpy Rabbit King, A.K.A. Jumpy Ghostface, is Number 088 of Big Green. He is a talented fighter who dives head first into dangerous battles without flinching an ear. Jumpy Ghostface is never afraid for his own well-being. He may look cute, but Jumpy is not the sort of animal you want to meet in combat. His weapon of choice is a common Rabbit weapon: the jump rope. In his skilled paws, this childs toy turns into a spinning machine, capable of cutting enemies or shielding the other members of First Squad. This magnificent jump rope doubles as a menacing whip, which he often uses during combat. When Jumpy fights, he wraps his ears around his face like a ninja mask, instantly transforming into a fierce ninja bunny. Jumpy can also throw explosive carrots by biting the tops off and throwing them like grenades. He can manipulate his ears in many ways, such as extra arms or stretch them. Jumpy is slowly learning human language by attending classes with Parrot King at Big Green. He has an active imagination and his thought balloons often convey unique solutions to difficult problems mainly interpreted by Jumpy's best friend, Lin Chung. One must be extremely careful when looking at Jumpy, because his eyeballs can rotate in circles and suck one into his imagination. However, his imagination has saved first squad twice. once in Parrot Castle when the Zebra brothers used their Ghost Lanterns to give first squad their worst nightmares, but Jumpy's imagination proved to be too powerful and the Lanterns ended up backfire on the Zebra Brothers. The second in Octopus Castle when the Octopus King and Zebra Brothers got caught in Jumpy's fantasy. For currently unknown reasons, Jumpy has a scar above his right eye. Often Jumpy is seen with a carrot in his mouth, much like people who chew on a piece of wheat. He has also been shown to be protective of insects, as seen in Parrot Castle II, when Parrot King tried to attack a butterfly and Jumpy used his jump rope to defend it from Parrot King. Appearance Jumpy is a white furred rabbit with long black rectangular ears and large black eyes, red irises with white pupils and a scar with stitches above his right eye. Much like normal rabbits, Jumpy has buck-teeth and no lower jaw. The inside coloring of his ears are pink-ish and circle shaped at the top. It was revealed in one episode that underneath Jumpy's fur is dark/tanned skin. He is usually shown with a carrot in his mouth. Abilities/Weapons *'Jump Rope'- Jumpy is skilled as using a jump rope for many things, such as making a force field around himself. *'Explosive Carrot Darts'- Jumpy bites the tops off carrots, making them explosive to throw at enemies. *'Daydream Void'- As seen in Octopus Castle, if anyone looks into Jumpy's spinning eyes when he is daydreaming, they will be sucked into the daydream too. *'Top Spinning'- As seen in Baboon Castle, Jumpy is skilled at using his jump rope to spin a spinning top. *'Ears'- Jumpy often uses his ears as extra arms, or wrapped them around his face to make a Ninja mask. Gallery JumpyTitle.png screenCapture 08.05.13 17-24-19.jpg Jumpy123.jpg|Jumpy Ghostface Mightyrayeargrab.jpg|Jumpy and Mighty Ray Mightyrayearpull.jpg|Ear pull Mightyjumpy .jpg|Mighty Ray behind Jumpy Jumpygrrr.jpg|Red eyed Jumpy Redjumpy.jpg|Jumpy is red! Jumpyrope.jpg|Jumpy skipping Linandjumpy.jpg|Jumpy vs Lin Chung Jumpyandlinchung.jpg|Jumpy and Lin Chung hugging Soniajumpymightyray.jpg|Sonia hugging jumpy and Mighty Ray patting Jumpy's back Jumpypat.jpg|Mr. No Hands patting Jumpy's head Jumpyhug.jpg|Jumpy hugging Parrot King Linchungandjumpy.jpg|Hugging Jumpysonia.jpg|Jumpy Ghostface and Sonia Jumpystretchyaksha.jpg|Jumpy stretching yaksha Jumpyandsonia.jpg|Jumpy and Sonia Jumpycross.jpg|Mad Jumpy Wetjumpy.jpg|Soggy Jumpy Linpainting2.jpg|Jumpy posing Jumlyandmrnohands.jpg|Jumpy and Mr. No Hands posing for their portrait Jumpy3.jpg|Jumpy hanging onto the pole with his ears Jumpyshock.jpg|Jumpy looking shocked! Ropespin2.jpg|Jumpy spinning his rope Soniajumpy.jpg|Jumpy banging into Sonia Fight!.jpg|Jumpy and the others battling their mirror selves Linchungandapetrully.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung, Apetrully and Sonia Shuttlecockkick.jpg|Jumpy watching Lin Chung Poorjumpy2.jpg|Jumpy with a broken rope Thinkingjumpy .jpg|Jumpy thinking Buneyes.jpg|Jumpy with buns for eyes Butterfly.jpg|Jumpy with his butterfly friend Cowboy.jpg|Jumpy pretending to be a cowboy Whizz2.jpg|Jumpy whizzing around Locustjumpy.jpg|Jumpy with locusts Lj1.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung Lj2.jpg|Jumpy with Lin Chung Jumpyrice.jpg|Jumpy eating rice Jumpylinchung.jpg|Jumpy telling Lin Chung something Jumpyrope2.jpg|Jumpy using his rope Jumpy10.jpg|Jumpy ready to fight Female Jumpy and NoHands.png|Female version of Jumpy and NoHands Jumpy-ghostface-hero-108-21981391-800-600.jpg|Jumpy spinning his jump rope Jumpy fighting wasps.png Jerseyjumpy.jpg|Jumpy wearing a woolly jumper Snooze1.jpg|Jumpy asleep Jumpysleep.jpg|Jumpy in bed wearing his blindfold Jumpysleep1.jpg|Jumpy sleeping while Mystique Sonia and Yaksha run around Jumpy2.jpg Launchtubejumpy.jpg|Jumpy looking down the launch tube Jumpyhold.jpg|Jumpy being held by Lin Chung RiseLinChung125.png|Jumpy splattered with food Jgmsmr.jpg|Jumpy being comforted by Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray Barbets 36.png|Jumpy riding a barbet Grouphug.jpg|Jumpy group hugging with Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray Jumpy Lady Green hug.png|Jumpy cuddling Lady Green The Hamster King 102.png|Jumpy laughing at Mighty Ray hero-108-for-press-10-1024.jpg AnimalsInside1.png Jumpy088.jpg The Lizard King 007.png The Lizard King 009.png The Lizard King 010.png The Lizard King 043.png The Lizard King 051.png The Lizard King 052.png The Lizard King 055.png The Lizard King 054.png The Lizard King 057.png The Lizard King 058.png The Lizard King 063.png The Lizard King 069.png The Lizard King 075.png The Lizard King 079.png Jumpy Ghostface original.jpg Jumpy Ghostface original (1).jpg|Chubby Jumpy Jumpy Ghostface original (2).jpg|Normal Jumpy and his older self Jumpy Ghostface original (3).jpg|Jumpy being controlled by a Cocky Alien Jumpy Ghostface original (4).jpg|Sleep mask and ear plugs Jumpy Ghostface original (5).jpg Jumpy Ghostface original (6).jpg|Jumpy wearing air force cap Jumpy Ghostface original (7).jpg|Curled ears Jumpy Ghostface original (8).jpg|Injured ear Jumpy Ghostface original (9).jpg|Tied to his turtle tank Jumpy Ghostface original (10).jpg|Open mouth Jumpy Ghostface original (11).jpg|Height chart of top Jumpy Jumpy Ghostface original (12).jpg|Jumpy with wings Jumpy Ghostface original (13).jpg|Tied up Jumpy Ghostface original (14).jpg|'Ninja mask' Jumpy Ghostface original (15).jpg|Wet Jumpy Jumpy Ghostface original (16).jpg|Jumpy jump roping The Return of the Pterodactyls Prehistoric Jumpy 002.png Prehistoric Jumpy 003.png Prehistoric Jumpy 004.png Prehistoric Jumpy 005.png Prehistoric Jumpy 006.png Prehistoric Jumpy 007.png Prehistoric Jumpy 008.png Prehistoric Jumpy 009.png Prehistoric Jumpy 010.png Prehistoric Jumpy.png Prehistoric Jumpy 011.png Prehistoric Jumpy 012.png Prehistoric Jumpy 013.png Prehistoric Jumpy 014.png Prehistoric Jumpy 015.png Prehistoric Jumpy 016.png Prehistoric Jumpy 017.png Prehistoric Jumpy 018.png Prehistoric Jumpy 019.png Prehistoric Jumpy 020.png Prehistoric Jumpy 021.png Prehistoric Jumpy 022.png Prehistoric Jumpy 023.png Prehistoric Jumpy 024.png Prehistoric Jumpy 025.png Prehistoric Jumpy 026.png Prehistoric Jumpy 027.png Prehistoric Jumpy 028.png Prehistoric Jumpy 029.png Prehistoric Jumpy 030.png Prehistoric Jumpy 031.png Prehistoric Jumpy 033.png Prehistoric Jumpy 032.png Prehistoric Jumpy 034.png Prehistoric Jumpy 035.png Prehistoric Jumpy 036.png Prehistoric Jumpy 037.png Prehistoric Jumpy 038.png Prehistoric Jumpy 039.png Prehistoric Jumpy 040.png Prehistoric Jumpy 041.png Prehistoric Jumpy 042.png Prehistoric Jumpy 043.png Prehistoric Jumpy 044.png Prehistoric Jumpy 045.png Prehistoric Jumpy 046.png Prehistoric Jumpy 047.png Prehistoric Jumpy 048.png Prehistoric Jumpy 049.png Prehistoric Jumpy 050.png Prehistoric Jumpy 051.png Prehistoric Jumpy 052.png ﻿ Trivia *He is classified as Hero:088. **This corresponds to the eighty-eighth ranked Star of Destiny in the novel Water Margin, Du Xing, whose nickname is "Demon Face". *It's currently unknown how they learned Jumpy's real name, as he was referred to as "Rabbit King" in "Rabbit Castle", yet they somehow knew his name after that, even though he didn't know human language until "Parrot Castle". *It is currently unknown how Jumpy got his scar, as no one, not even Jumpy himself, has ever mentioned it. It's currently unknown if Jumpy even knows. *Jumpy's colouration makes him resemble an English spot rabbit. *Although Golden Eye Husky is his Second Squad counterpart (they are both animals), they have yet to show any rivalry towards each other. ﻿ Category:Big Green Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal Leaders Category:First Squad Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:kings Category:Talking Animals Category:Animal Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Protagonists